The Tale of the Red Beedrill: part 1
by slorebein
Summary: professer Oak goes to look for a red Beedrill and this is 1 of 3


The story of the   
Red Beedrill  
  
The setting is in a place called Red Island and the time is about three years before Ash was born. The island is named this way because of the legendary pokemon that is said to dwell here......  
  
This is a story of a Beedrill, but this pokemon was red, now the normal beedrill is green. Then again this was not a normal beedrill. The habits of this pokemon are not like any pokemon known to human kind. Unlike the present day beedrill it will fly by you as fast as it can with wings of multi colors as if it was showing off, but teasing you at the same time. This pokemon has only been spotted once or twice bye very few people, and they are either dead or refuse to talk about it. Most people think it is just a myth but this pokemon is real and hear is the story to prove it......  
  
There was a man who lived in the city of Pallet. His name was Professor Oak and he loved pokemon. This man was about 37 years old. This pokemon professor was a pokemon genius, most of all he was fascinated in the legend of the red Beedrill. This was a legend that said there was a beedrill in the forest that was unlike any other. Since no one would talk about it he figured that he would have to find it for himself. He was at the reception of the Catchem's wedding, when he got a call from his youngest assistant saying there was something wrong with all the computer traps that were set for the so called red beedrill. When he got back to the laboratory he had to yell at his assistant to turn the Ram Squad CD down because he couldn't hear himself talk. He humbly obeyed and explained to him that something cut through and completely destroyed the traps that were set for the red beedrill. When Oak went out to the sight of the traps they were dangling apart and mangled up. (as a rainbow of color zooms by in the back round so only your sub-conscience would pick it up.) They walked back to the lab stumped over what to do. The trap was a motion sensor that was set for anything that was red in color if anything red flew through the sensor I would let up a net in front of where the thing was flying and then nets on all other sides so it couldn't escape. They sat and pondered for a while about what was red and had the strength to completely destroy the machine. On the top of the list was of course Charizard and the long shot of Moltres. They ruled out the factor of Moltres because that has only been seen around volcanoes, and since there were no volcanoes around the area it wouldn't have been there. They say that if a Scyther sees red it charges so it might have had red on its face. But there was also the inevitable possibility of the red Beedrill.   
Oak went to the newly honored pokemon master Lance, and he told him that this pokemon was as powerful as a dragon so if he could provide him with his exceptional pokemon hunting skills he would be happy. Lance excepted the challenge of finding this legend. First he did some research on regular Beedrill to see what all the traits of a Beedrill have. The research pointed out that the Beedrill is an evoluotion of Kakuna which was an evelution of Weedle. Most Beedrill are angered very quikly, but this pokemon was different from all the rest. Lance also figured that if this Beedrill was so rare it might not be a once in a full moon occurance, like the birth of a white tiger, but it might be the last of a dying breed. The logic of it was simple, there is no way that a Kakuna could have just evolved into a red Beedrill, rather an entire different race of Beedrill was alive.   
So Lance set out to find this thing that was said to live in the city of Flice. He first just decided to walk around the forest trying to find signs of abnormal living thing. He could find no clues to such a thing, he decided it would be easier to interigate the people that have seen it. He first went to a man that went by the name of Hishi, he was a man of about the age of 86 that seemed to be in his mid 50's so he was very aware of what was going on. He shut the door on his face as soon as he found out what he wanted but reopened it to find that Lance was as stubborn as he was.   
"What do you want?" said the old man.  
"You know what I'm here for", responded Lance.  
"I suppose you want me to start from the beginning. It was very cold and dark on the island of Timpo. . . My wife Sue was injured by some .. thing I couldn't really make out what it was because it moved so fast, but it looked somewhat like a Beedrill that was red with wings of rainbow colors. I don't think it was at all on purpose, but it was done and I had to find the nearest hospital."  
"What exactly was the injury?" interjected Lance.  
"A leg wound her leg was gashed by some form of blade or beam. In a flash of furious light she was gone. I never found her but I believe that she is still alive on that island.   
"Why don't you go back and look for her?"   
"If you saw the power this beast contained you would not want to encouter it again."  
"I thought the 'beast' is said to live here on Red Isand but you speak of this place called Timpo?"  
"Yes I have heard this question many times before. The animal doesn't live on this island but the person that has seen it and knows the story does."  
"Can you tell me how o get to this place called Timpo?"  
"Yes but I erge you not to go or it will be the end of you."  
"I want to find not only the Beedrill but hopefully your wife as well."   
"If that's the case then I will also go with you on your journey."  
That night they packed there things and went to bed early so as to get a good night's sleep. They set out early that morning to get the first helecopter ride to the peninsula of Eve from there they would rent a boat in order to get to the island of Timpo. They stepped onto the peninsula that was extremely beautiful. They stood there for a while taking the absolute aura of the place then set out to find a hotel where they could spend the night.  
to be continued. . .  
  
tell me what you think   
  



End file.
